


Rivals

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Madara is a pompous ass, Suggestive Themes??, War, so self-rightious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) is fighting alongside the insufferable Madara Uchiha to protect her clan. Once the battle is over, she finds a note from him, asking to meet in a secret place.





	Rivals

The clinging of weapons filled the air as you defended your clan with your life. Of course, being up against the Senju clan and a few others didn’t make it easy. Your clan was almost as powerful as the Senju clan, though no one really knew it. This time around, your clan, the Okami clan, had gotten the help of the Uchiha clan to beat back the Senju.

“You!” You heard someone call. “You need to pay more attention to the battle. Otherwise, you’ll end up dead.” It was the insufferable Madara Uchiha.

“Why don’t you just shut up.” You growled as you killed another enemy.

“Pfft,” He grunted as he killed three ninjas at once, obviously showing off his power. “Your clan is nothing compared to the Uchiha!” Turing to Madara, you bared your teeth, deciding that now was the time to show him your clans ultimate jutsu. Weaving signs, your body morphed into a huge wolf and lunged towards Madara. The look on his face was priceless as you grazed his shoulder and took out a ninja that was about to attack him from behind. Your strong wolf jaws latched onto the ninja’s throat and with one strong chomp, his head hit the ground.

“Looks like you need to pay more attention.” You growled with a wolfish grin, blood still dripping from your snout, which was almost pressed against Madara’s face. Without another word, you took off in another direction, ready to take down more of the enemies. Unfortunately, Madara followed you. “Can’t get enough of me?” You barked out a laugh as you clawed through a ninja’s stomach, his intestines falling to the ground with a splat. Madara let out a grunt of disdain as you easily took down three more enemy ninja. Pushing you aside, Madara used his visual prowess to kill a group of ninja that had been charging towards you.

“See the power of the Uchiha,” Madara said proudly to which you rolled your eyes.

“You’re such a show-off.” You growled as you killed another ninja.

“They’re retreating!!!” You heard one of your comrade’s yell. Turing back to your human form, you watched as the enemy ninja scattered and ran back to their villages.

“You see,” Madara said with a confident smile, “They ran off because the Uchiha were here.” Rolling your eyes, you walked away from him without saying anything. How anyone could stand that egotistic idiot was beyond you. 

After the battle, you stayed back to help the wounded. There were many wounded ninjas, so it took you a while and by the time you had finished, there weren’t many people left on the battlefield. You watched as two ninjas carried off the last injured man and sighed, stretching your sore limbs. Using up so much chakra was tiring.

“Oy! (Y/N)!” You heard your brother call. “I wanna go home. Are you going to be much longer?”

“I want to find my Kunai.” You called back. The Okami clan leader had made them especially for you so you didn’t want to leave them. “You can head on without me!” Your brother waved as he disappeared into the forest. Finally, some peace and quiet. Walking through the battlefield, you rummaged through the corpses to find your kunai. It might take you a while, but it was worth it. as you approached the place where you and Madara had been fighting together, you saw a pile of your kunai with a note wedged under them. “Hmm, what’s this?” You collected your kunai and picked up the note.

Come to the cave hidden under the waterfall. I’ll be waiting.

 

The Powerful Madara Uchiha

 

“Pff,” You scoffed at his signature. “Pompous ass.” You were debating not going, seeing as you didn’t know Madara’s intentions but of course your curiosity got the best of you. Throwing common sense aside, you headed towards the specified destination.

____

It took you no time to reach the waterfall, but you hesitated. Maybe you should turn back… But, you were already here so there was no point in turning back. You huffed in annoyance as you walked behind the waterfall and into the vast cave that was hidden beneath it.

“I’m here you idiot. What to do you want?” You called, waiting for Madara to show himself.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” You heard his self-righteous voice say from the darkness.

“I didn’t think I would either,” You scoffed back, “I should’ve listened to my common-sense and stayed away from a conceited ass like you.”

“Conceited ass?” He shot back. “Says the one who’s weaker than me. 

“I think you just proved my point.” You smirked into the shadows. “Now stop wasting my time and tell me what you wanted. I don’t really have time to spare for idiots like you.” All of the sudden, your back was against the wall, with Madara’s hand around your throat.

“Hmm,” He hummed at you. “Looks like I just proved my point. The Uchiha will always be superior.” You only smiled as you came from behind and placed a kunai at his neck, your shadow clone disappearing as you did so.

“I can’t believe your superior Uchiha Sharingan couldn’t see through that simple trick.” You mocked and laughed. “Superior my ass.” In one swift movement you were now against the wall, this time your real form and not a shadow clone. Madara smirked, pressing his body against yours and pinning your hands above your head, effectively trapping you with no escape. “Enough games.” You growled, canines elongating.

“That’s a pretty cool trick,” Madara said and flicked one of them, making you even angrier. “Are there any other tricks you can do?” He smiled mischievously, causing the atmosphere to change. You tried not to blush at the proximity of your faces, but Madara’s teasing told you that it failed. “Is blushing a trick?” You scoffed as you tried to wiggle out of Madara’s grasp to no avail.

“Are you going to tell me what you wanted or not?” You said, flustered with the whole situation. What was he playing at? You could feel his warm breath against your face as he let out a quiet chuckle.

“I think I’ll wait a little bit longer.” He pressed his body closer to yours, your face heating up against your will. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to control other parts of your body from heating up as well. You tried your best not to squirm as he continued, “I enjoy seeing you this flustered.” Closing your eyes and clenching your jaw, you tried your hardest not to kiss him right then and there. You tried to use your logic to calm down. He was an Uchiha. They would fight against any clan, including your own. He was a pompous ass. He was- Your thoughts were cut off by Madara’s lips. Your eyes flew open in shock as he pulled back.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you.” He said and looked away, seemingly shy about the whole ordeal. He let go of your arms and instinctively your fist flew at him, knocking him back a few paces.

“You idiot! You can’t just kiss a woman without asking!” Marada was too shocked to respond. After a few seconds, you closed the gap between you and kissed him again. Why the hell you were kissing him, you’d never know. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, wanting his body against yours once again. Seemingly still surprised, it took Madara a moment to respond. But when he did, he picked you up, his hand grasping your thighs tightly making you gasp. You wrapped your legs around his torso and tangled your hands in his long raven hair wanting more. Madara’s lips left yours and moved to your jawline, then down to your neck. You closed your eyes as he sucked and nipped at your sensitive skin, surely leaving multiple hickeys in his wake that would be a bitch to cover up. Finally, he pulled away. You could feel his rapid heartbeat against your chest. “Sorry for punching you.” You panted.

“Those hickeys were your payback.” He smirked and kissed you once more. He put you down and headed for the cave entrance, not saying anything else.

“Hey!” You called. “You can’t just leave me here like this!” He turned back and smiled coyly.

“Why? Do you want more?”

“You’re an ass, you know that?” You growled.

“Well, I didn’t think a cave was a good place to have sex, so I thought we could take it somewhere else.” He said and held out his hand. “There’s an inn close by, seeing as we can’t go to each others’ homes.” Probably against your better judgement, you took his hand, your heart beating in anticipation of the night to come.


End file.
